Crystal Tears
by Moonlight Star Phoenix
Summary: PLEASE R&R! Born of extreme bliss or sorrow our shinobis have never experienced them before. And now they're about to. Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Itach, Kakashi?xOC
1. Prologue

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Title: **_Crystal Tears_

**By: **_Moonlight Star Phoenix_

**Season:** _Before Zabuza & Haku encounter _

**Summary:** **PLEASE R&R! Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Itachi x OC **_Born of extreme bliss or sorrow, they are not so easily forgotten. Our shinobis have never experienced them before but now they're about to. _

**Disclaimer:** _Two words: I WISH!_

**This Contains:**_ Prologue, &Chapter One_

"Normal Speech_" _

'_Thoughts' _

_(Me intruding, Japanese Meanings) _

_**Flashback, Vision**_

_Books, Sections of Writing_

**Prologue: **Two Young Girls! Fearing For What The Future May Bring

**OC's POV**

'_Shimatta _(Shit, Damn, swearword), _they found us again!__'_ she dived behind a tree, pulling her with her. She checked around, then turn to comfort the little girl by her side. Unsurprisingly, tears glinted in her emotional eyes. Her own amethystine orbs, usually cold and emotionless, softened as she looked into the crystalline depths of the girl's ocean-coloured eyes.

"When is it going to end, Kou-chama_ (a mixture of -sama and -chan, indicating both respect and friendliness)_ the younger girl asked. "The fear, being hunted, on the run all the time, scared they will get us, torture us and - and - !" Her voice wavered as she tried to hold in her tears. Unlike her companion, she was unsuccessful and they spilled as she whispered," I don't want you to get hurt anymore…" She was gazing at the deep slash wound that split open Kou's forearm. Although it was already healing and had stopped bleeding, concern still shadowed her deep blue eyes, causing her to add in her own healing powers.

"Every time - every time you always get HURT!" her voice raised in volume and she broke off abruptly as a fresh wave of tears burst forth. "I just want us to be safe!"

_Kou: 'Poor Mi-chan (Friendly suffix, mostly used by females and given to youngers)_?" _, this is affecting her more than me!__'_

Kou wrapped her arms around the upset young girl, as if to protect her from all the pain and evil that always hounded them both. " I'm so sorry…Mi-chan…" she whispered. The two teenagers huddled together under an enormous oak tree, both fearing for their future…

**AN:**_ As you should know, this was in the **OC**__**'s POV**! Anyways, I know this is a short chapter but it'll get better, I promise! _

**Kou mutters: **Everyone _says that…_

**Rolls eyes:**_anyways AGAIN, I__'m just not very good at beginning chapters…_

**Sasuke:**_Yeah, we know._

**Ino, Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub: **_Sasuke-kun, KAK-KOI _(Cool)

**Yells:** _URASAI _(Shut Up)

**Ino, Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub cower**

**Sasuke:**_O.o_

**Ino, Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub:** _Phoenix-chama__'s scary._

**Kou:** _…_

**Sasuke & Kou:**_…_


	2. Chapter 1

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Title: **_Crystal Tears_

**By: **_Moonlight Star Phoenix_

**Season:** _Before Zabuza & Haku encounter _

**Summary:** **PLEASE R&R! Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Itachi x OC **_Born of extreme bliss or sorrow, they are not so easily forgotten. Our shinobis have never experienced them before but now they're about to. _

**Disclaimer:** _Two words: I WISH!_

"Normal Speech_" _

'_Thoughts' _

_(Me intruding, Japanese Meanings) _

_**Flashback, Vision**_

_Books, Sections of Writing_

**Chapter One: **Konohagakure: The Hidden Village Of Leaf

The sunlight dazzled overhead, shining palely onto the stony ground below. People, of many shapes, sizes, clans and different genders, walked about. Some were just going about their own businesses, others striking up casual conversation, and many more , mostly women (I'm _not _sexist, you know it's true), swapping gossip. All were in a flurry of cheerful noise and chatter. To put it short, it was just another ordinary afternoon in the Hidden Village Of Leaf.

"SASUKE!"

The enormous shout rang out, as clear as a bell. It seemed to echo and could be heard throughout the entire village, so loud was it, though very few villagers deigned to raise their head to inquire for the source of such a tremendous racket. Others merely brushed it aside and strode on, dismissing it as an ordinary every day happening, so used to it were they. The disturbance in the village's peace and quiet were two twelve-year-olds. One had spiky jet-black hair, long dangling bangs and dark eyes, that glittered with annoyance. The other had short bright bottle blonde hair ,also spiky but even more so, brightly-coloured eyes and a voice like a foghorn.

As the brunette spoke, the blonde grew increasingly red in the face, seemingly enraged at what he was saying, if his shouted retorts, angry facial expression and wild hand gestures were of any indication.

As the two boys faced off, their voices raised in much higher volumes and their faces became redder than a pair of cherry tomatoes.

------------------ooooOoooo------------------

In another place of Konohagakure _(Village Hidden In The Leaves)_, the office of the Fifth Hokage to be precise, happiness did also not reign.

This particular room held a lot of history, having already been inhabited by previous five Hokages, who had been the head and official commander of the village, holding it's most important position. Graveness usually filled this room, but there were also times where it held laughter and joy.

Now was not one of those times. Instead the atmosphere was of severe seriousness and as silent as a grave, so much that it cut through the air, like a steel knife.

A meeting between Tsunade and Hatake Kakashi was taking place.

Tsunade was the newest member to earn the title of Konoha's Hokage, the Fifth to be exact. Over fifty and still young-looking, she had a enormous bosom, large amber eyes and long blonde hair tied back into two bunches that hung down her back. With her tendency of getting thoroughly drunk now and then and her long-time love of gambling, she did not, at first sight, seem the correct candidate for the highest position amongst all the highly-skilled shinobis of Konoha. However, looks can be deceiving because Tsunade was known to be a fabulously-skilled medic, with an extensive knowledge and enormous strength. Let's not forget the ever-growing roomful of debts though (Tsunade yells: Phoenix!)

Hatake Kakashi was a highly-praised Jounin _(Higher-level Ninja)_, widely-known as Copycat Kakashi, with a bored, slightly dopey expression, spiky light grey hair and small black eyes His hitai-ake _(forehead protector. An item required to be worn by every ninja. Proof of your graduation from the Academy and that you are now a true ninja.)_ was tied at an awkward angle, making it fall down over his left eye, and a dark blue mask concealed the lower half of his face.

These two adults were the source of the room's tense atmosphere, wearing almost identical expressions of extreme seriousness, as they read the three sheets of paper that had been

spread out onto the desk in front of them.

_**ALREADY HIRED SHINOBIS**_

_**NAME: **Hisame Miyuki_

_**MEANING:** Snow/Hail, Snow(? Yuki means Snow.)_

_**AGE:** 12_

_**LEVEL:** Genin/Chuunin(?)_

_**D.O.B: **?_

_**BLOODTYPE:** ?_

_**CONTINENT: **?_

_**HIDDEN VILLAGE: **?_

_**INFO: **Not much is known about Hisame Miyuki. She's a bit of a mystery. A trusted ally and old friend of Tsunade and highly recommended as a shinobi by the Fifth Hokage. Skilled in healing, using methods of great mystery, that do not include the use of chakra. The extent and level of her fighting skills are currently unknown. Very quiet and quite shy. Always concerned for others, would work well in teams. Looks innocent and sweet, will probably attract many boys in near future. A kunoichi (female ninja) hired for Seiya Tsukiko's protection._

Tsunade 's vivid amber eyes passed over the photo included with the profile: a sweetly-sm_i_ling young girl with very pale skin and long light blue hair, that fell loosely in long soft locks around her face. Pale cloudy bluish-white gems, carved into the shape of a teardrop and surrounded by a double circle of tiny deep blue sapphires, fell from her pierced ears, glinting in an unknown light, and highlighted the deep blue of her soft twinkling ocean-coloured eyes. A small smile flitted across Tsunade's face and the corners of her eyes crinkled up, as her face softened considerably and she gazed fondly at the young blunette. Miyuki-chan certainly _had _looked quite cute the last time she had seen her.

_**Flashback**_

_A sweet-faced 9-year-old ran up to Tsunade, her eyes dark with sorrow, and slipped something in her hand. Tsunade looked up towards the figure several feet away, leaning into a _

_doorway. Although her profile was more than half-way in the shadows, Tsunade just about could pick out the teeniest half-smile through her mask and tiny nod of head. She jerked _

_her head back at her in reply and returned to the young girl hugging her hard around the waist. _

_Tsunade wrapped her arms around the little girl. They hugged each other fiercely for a moment whilst trying to ease each other's pain. She could feel the delicate bones of her ribcage _

_through her long thin dress. The young girl seemed so thin, so fragile, her bones so delicately linked together. Could she really leave her like this? _

_Broken out of her reverie by that said girl slipping away from her grasp and returning to the other one's side, the two smiled sadly at one another. _

_Tsunade rarely got so attached to someone after meeting them only a couple of months, but with Miyuki-chan it was different. At this parting, she felt a piece of her heart being torn _

_away and ripped to pieces, it hurt that much._

_"Sayonara" (goodbye) she whispered. Her long silky blue hair, blown by the wind, veiled part of her ivory-skinned face as she turned around and slowly, gracefully, _painfully_ walked _

_away. _

_"Sayonara," Tsunade whispered, uncurling her clenched fist. Inside was a pendant, made from a _p_ale cloudy bluish-white gem, carved into the shape of a teardrop and surrounded by _

_a double circle of tiny deep blue sapphires. They glinted in an unknown light. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

She sighed, massaging her temples, as she felt the familiar feeling of longing to hear that sweet young voice and see heart-warming smile flow over her in waves once again. It had been three long years ago since they last met, yet it seemed like an eternity. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, her face hardening, and shook her head a little. No, now was not the time. Why on earth had Shizune written that damn sentence? It was distracting her from the current situation.

_**NAME: **Seiya Kou_

_**MEANING:** Star, Female Phoenix_

_**AGE:** 12_

_**LEVEL:** Genin/Chuunin(?)_

_**D.O.B: **?_

_**BLOODTYPE:** ?_

_**CONTINENT: **?_

_**HIDDEN VILLAGE: **?_

_**INFO: **Not much is known about Seiya Kou. She's a bit of a mystery. A trusted ally and old friend of the Tsunade and highly recommended as a shinobi by the Fifth Hokage. Highly skilled in healing, using methods of great mystery, that do not include the use of chakra. The extent and level of her fighting skills are currently unknown. Definitely a great fighter. Mysteriously enough, seems to know a quite lot about the five Lands, Konohagakure especially. Silent and anti-social, does not seem to like people very much and does not seem to care for opinions about herself from others. The only person she shows any deep affections for seems to be of the younger Miyuki. A kunoichi (female ninja) hired for Seiya Tsukiko's protection._

Kakashi's now not really bored-looking onyx eyes scanned over the photo included with the profile: not much of the young person was on show, and being hidden behind a heavy wrapping of white bandages and a dark blue bandanna tied pirate-style over the head, sewn with the Konoha hitai-ake, it was rather hard to concert whether she was boy or girl. In fact, he doubted he'd know the gender if he hadn't read the profile. The only visible feature was her large expressionless eyes, which gleamed as she stared coolly at the camera. They stood out, like two brilliant amethysts in the pale snowy whiteness of what was visible of her face, a deep gorgeous glowing purple.

They caught his attention immediately at the first glance and held it. He could not look away. They captivated him, a mysterious unstoppable unnamed force pulling him towards them. It was if they were two large violet-coloured pools, sucking him...into their endless shining depths...

Kakashi blinked and a small frown curved his lips. If this was the effect her _photo _had on him, then she was probably a _very _dangerous person in the flesh. Looking up at Tsunade, he was shocked at what he saw: tender affection. He followed her line of gaze and smiled to see that one of the pretty female shinobi was the object of her fondness. Hiding a small smirk, he could not help the single thought that floated into his mind and slowly became engraved there: _'so even Tsunade-sama has succumbed to love before.' _

His smirk quickly vanished as the Fifth Hokage's sharp commanding voice broke into his thoughts.

"So, Kakashi. Are you sure your team can complete this mission?"

Kakashi nodded. "I am certain. Hokage-sama _(Highly respectable suffix.)_"

"You recognise that there is no going back. I could give you a couple of extra weeks of training, if you want."

He picked up on the thin layer of steely disapproval beneath her serious words. He did not like it. "I am certain," he replied politely but firmly. His eyes blazed with determination. "If Team 7 is not yet ready for this they never will be."

Tsunade smiled in approval. She glanced at the last profile sheet, containing info about their latest client, and her smile softened at the sight of those beautiful warm eyes. They were kind of like her beloved Miyuki-chan's except they were the colour of amethysts. Then, looking up, her face became more serious, a much more suiting expression for one who holds the title of the Fifth Hokage. "You seem confident in your team, Hatake Kakashi. Let's hope it is not ill-placed."

Kakashi nodded," I am sure, Hokage-sama"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Your-" she began. But nothing more came out. As soon as she had spoken that first word, the eyes of both elite (Jounin) and leader (Hokage) ninjas widened in surprise and they momentarily became speechless. In that split moment, a bright purple spark flared suddenly into life, in the middle of the floor. Rapidly, it brightened and in an overwhelming near-blinding flash, the two were forced to shield their eyes. Their very _light_-sensitive eyes. As quickly as it appeared, the light was gone. Tsunade and Kakashi looked up, then at each other. Extreme surprise was inevitably clear in their widened amber and onyx eyes. At an unspoken agreement, they both looked away and simultaneously scanned their surroundings. It was as if nothing had happened here. Their surroundings were entirely untouched, undisturbed, with nothing out of place At least it would have been, if it weren't for what was lying in the middle of the floor:

A small, slim figure, sprawled on it's side. Judging by the length of the pale blue hair that feel over the face, hiding it completely from view, it was probably female, if the long dress she was wearing was not indicative enough. But what had caught their attention the most was what was spread out beneath her, soaked into the lap and stomach of her dress and covered the palms of her hands.

It was blood.

Pools of deep, dark bubbling red blood.

**AN:** _Hi, people! This is Moonlight Star Phoenix - yep, I'm back!_

**Sasuke groans and mutters sarcastically: **_Great. Just great._

**Naruto frowns: **_That wasn't very nice, Sasuke-teme!_

**Sakura, also frowning, and yells at Naruto: **_DON'T CALL SASUKE A BASTARD!_

**Sasuke growls: **_I do not need a _girl _to fight my battles._

**Sakura cries: **_T.T _**:Squeals: **_Sasuke-kun!_

**Naruto yells: **_SASUKE, YOU TEME!_

**Sasuke yells back: **_URASAI, DOBE-KUN! (Shut up, Dead Last!)_

**Sakura yells through ridiculous tears: **_NARUTO, YOU BAKA! (Stupid, Idiot) DON'T CALL SASUKE A BASTARD!_

**Veins pop out of forehead at so many crowding in front of me. **

**Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura carry on bickering.**

**Explodes: **_GET OUT! _**:Kicks out at them:**

**Sasuke, Naruto& Sasuke go flying**

**Sakura & Naruto: **_AGGGGGGHHHHHHH!_

**Sasuke: **_O.O_ :**His eyes widen in silent horror**

**Kou & Miyuki turn up, looking on as they all go flying past**

**Kou:**

**Miyuki looks concerned: **_Will they be OK?_

**Rubs temples and growls: **_Don't worry_ **:Stalks off, steaming:**

**Miyuki glances, worried at her**

**Kou, looking very bored**_Please R&R._

**Ja Ne:D :)**

**Moonlight Star Phoenix**

**AN2: **_Oh, yeah. And if anyone knows Japanese for the following words, please tell me. Thank you/Arigatou!_

_**Enemy**_

_**Wolf**_

_**Wind**_

_**Air**_


End file.
